Sueños
by PigfartsIsReal
Summary: Severus Snape nunca consiguió a la mujer que amaba, nunca tuvo los hijos que hubiera deseando y nunca vivió la vida que le hubiera gustado. Pero cuando sueña, cuando Severus Snape sueña, es libre de vivir esa vida.


Cuando Severus abrió los ojos, una niña estaba despertándole.

La niña en cuestión estaba cogiéndole del brazo mientras le llamaba papá. ¿Cuándo había tenido él hijos? Se paró un segundo a mirar a dicha niña. Tenía una espesa melena pelirroja y la piel clara. Por su altura, no debía de tener más de seis años. No se parecía en nada a él. Excepto por sus ojos. Tenía los mismos ojos castaños que él. Se incorporó en la cama no aun muy seguro de dónde estaba.

A los pocos segundos, otro niño entró en la habitación.

-Vamos papá. Date prisa que se enfría el desayuno.

Este niño era más pequeño. Tenía su cabellera negra y su nariz ganchuda. Sí, ese niño sin duda era su hijo. Pero sus ojos... Severus reconocería esos ojos verdes en cualquier parte.

-¿Lily?

-Está en la cocina.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo de su habitación dejando a su padre más atónito que confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera en la cocina? Si ya hacía varios años que Lily Potter había... Prefirió no pensar en esa palabra. Sin estar aun muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, se puso las zapatillas de ir por casa y bajó con el pijama a la cocina. Allí dentro, los dos niños estaban sentados en la mesa, con un vaso de zumo de naranja en frente de cada uno. Y de repente, una mujer apareció llevando un plato de tortitas.

Severus no tuvo que dudar ni un segundo para saber quién era. Esa melena rojiza había poblado sus sueños. Conocía sus rasgos como si se tratase de la palma de su mano. Conocía la pequeña curva de su nariz, los hoyuelos que se formaban en su mejilla y la distancia por la que estaban separados sus ojos. Sus ojos... Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Después de haberlos creído perdidos, tenerlos delante suyo hicieron que todo pareciera mejor, que nada de lo que había hecho esos horribles años fuera verdad.

Se olvidó de los niños, se olvidó de la comida que se enfriaba y se olvidó de que eso no podía estar pasando. Simplemente la abrazó. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su felicidad fue infinita cuando ella correspondió al abrazo. Severus acarició sus cabellos y pudo volver a apreciar el suave tacto de estos. Volvió a oler su perfume. Era como volver atrás en el tiempo.

Por un momento se separaron pero él nunca dejó de tocarla. Sujetó con las manos su rostro y se maravilló de la suavidad de su piel. Lily sonreía.

-Estás... estás aquí. De verdad. -Lo dijo en voz alta, y ni aun así le pareció real. ¿Cómo era posible que Lily, su Lily, hubiera vuelto? No se paró a buscar detalles, simplemente se sumergió en esos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien.

-Nunca me he ido. -Su voz era tal y como la recordaba. ¿Cómo podía haberla echado tanto de menos?

Después de escuchar esa frase, Severus volvió a enterrarla en un abrazo. Empezó a sollozar suavemente y las lágrimas empezaron a precipitarse de sus ojos. No eran las mimas lágrimas que había llorado la última vez; esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era real. No podía serlo. Hacía muchos años que ella estaba muerta y aun así, poder disfrutar de su presencia una vez más, solo una vez más, aunque no estuviera pasando de verdad, le hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. No tenía palabras para expresar lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Aun así, Severus empezó a susurrar palabras en su oído. Todas las palabras que se había estado guardando, todas las palabras que no se había atrevido a decirle cuando ella estaba vivía. Sabía que solo se lo decía a su recuerdo, pero una vez dichas quizá le dejarían vivir tranquilo los años que le quedaban. Siguió hablándole al oído, intentando expresar en tan corto periodo de tiempo todo lo que sentía. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar ella ahí pero iba a aprovechar el momento como si fuera el último. Aunque en realidad, sí era el último.

Y era en ese momento cuando ella dejaba de ser Lily Potter para pasar a ser su Lily Evans

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente en un mundo de ensueño. Poco a poco, Lily fue perdiendo corporeidad en sus brazos. Severus la sujetó con más fuerza, pero incluso él sabía que no iba a estar allí para siempre. Al final, se separó de ella de nuevo y pudo compartir las que deseó que hubieran sido sus últimas palabras.

-¿Fuiste feliz?

-Muy feliz.

Y aunque no lo fue con él, aunque él tuvo que quedarse apartado viendo como la mujer de sus sueños era feliz con otro hombre y empezaba una familia; Severus no pudo alegrarse más. Era lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo y para seguir luchando. Supo que era el momento del adiós y de volver a la realidad.

-Te quiero.

Lo último que vio Severus antes de despertar fue la sonrisa cansada de Lily Potter.

Cuando despertó, vio su cama vacía. En el cruel mundo en el que vivía no había tenido a esos dos hijos ni su mujer estaba preparándole el desayuno en la cocina. Solo estaba él; él y sus tristes recuerdos. Pero no importaba, porque nadie podría quitarle ese mundo en el que todo iba bien. Por mucho daño que le hicieran, nadie podía impedir que llegara la noche y que soñara con esa mujer y esos niños que jamás existirían.

Nadie podía quitarle a Severus Snape sus sueños.

**AN: Los comentarios siempre se agradecen :)**


End file.
